The present invention relates to a method for monitoring an automated drive train of a motor vehicle, in particular of a passenger car, which drive train comprises a drive engine, a friction clutch arrangement and a multi-speed transmission, the friction clutch arrangement connecting or disconnecting the drive engine to/from the multi-speed transmission.
Such automated drive trains are generally known in the form of automated manual transmissions (ASG) and dual clutch transmissions (DKG). In such automated drive trains, monitoring of operating parameters is frequently carried out in order to determine whether an equipment-endangering or even safety-threatening situation occurs in operation.
It is known, for example, from the document DE 10 2007 030 707 A1 to prevent an overspeed condition in a converter automatic transmission or a dual clutch transmission. In this case the speed of the drive engine is monitored. A first threshold value is set as a function of an operating condition. If the engine speed and/or the rotational speed of the transmission drive shaft exceeds the first threshold value an active intervention in the engine control system is made in order to reduce the engine torque.
From the document DE 10 2007 027 134 A1 it is known to execute such a torque reduction in either a hard or a soft manner, depending on whether a first rotational speed threshold or a second rotational speed threshold is exceeded.